pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilbert Nightray
Gilbert Nightray (ギルバート ナイトレイ, Girubāto Naitorei) also known as Raven (鴉, Reibun) was the servant of Oz Vessalius and the contractor of the chain Raven. Appearance He has black hair and golden eyes. Ten years earlier (as a child), he wore a blue outfit similar to sailor boy clothes and black boots. Currently he wears a blouse, a black coat, black pants, a pair of white gloves and a black hat which he treasures since it had been given to him by Ada. His height is 182 cm (6 ft). Personality He is terrified of cats and is a wonderful cook. Ten years earlier, he was a cry-baby but kind. Ten years after (current setting), Gilbert seems cold and quiet but, despite this, he is also very caring and kind, especially towards Oz. Sometimes (for example when drunk) he is his old self again, crying easily and calling Oz "Young Master". Rufus Barma reveals that he tried to quit smoking eight times and failed. According to Break, the reason he began smoking is that because he idolizes Oscar. In Retrace 21, it is revealed that he holds respect for his younger brother Vincent Nightray for surpassing his own gunman skills in two months, when it took Gilbert a year to practice and perfect his own skills. He often argues with Alice and calls her "Stupid Rabbit", while Alice calls him "Seaweed Head" in retaliation. History 'Past' Gilbert and his brother Vincent Nightray were abandoned by their parents, supposedly because of Vincent's red eye, said to be the cause of misfortune. They lived on the street, and even though Gilbert continuously wanted to leave Vincent, he never abandoned him and stayed by his side. Gilbert and Vincent were taken in by Jack Vessalius and were his servants before the Tragedy of Sablier. They were jealous of Alice, who spent much time with Jack and also teased them often, because of Vincent's red eye. Later, Gilbert's body was supposed to be offered as Glen Baskerville's new vessel, when suddenly Miranda Barma appeared before Vincent. She told him about a way to save his brother, by opening the Door to Abyss. The Baskervilles killed the citizens shortly before Vincent opened the Door. Once the Door had been opened, it caused the great Tragedy of Sablier and dragged all citizens into the Abyss in the process. The unconscious Gilbert was being carried by Vincent after they had been dragged into the Abyss, where Vincent met the Will of the Abyss and Xerxes Break. After the events in the Abyss, Gilbert was adopted by the Vessalius household, and Vincent was similarly adopted by the Nightray household. Coming of Age Ceremony At the coming of age ceremony in, Gilbert was taken control of by Zwei and forced to stab Oz. Oz later accidentally slashed him across the chest when Gilbert tried to protect one the enemies, most likely Zai, Oz's father. It seems Oz knew that Gilbert was being controlled or wasn't angry since he screamed in anguish after he slashed Gilbert. Oz was later taken into the Abyss, where he remained for 10 years, although it felt like 10 minutes to Oz Adopted by Nightray Family After Oz had been dragged into the Abyss, Gil ran away from home, but hadn't planned where to go. He ran into Xerxes Break, who told him to live with the Nightrays and spy on them for him; Gilbert accepted since it meant that he had a chance to save Oz if he could contract the Nightray household's Chain, Raven. Working with Pandora He started working for Pandora at around eighteen years of age, due to the fact that Xerxes Break told him he could rescue his master with the help of Pandora. Thus, he joined Pandora, believing what Break had told him. Chain :See More: Raven Raven is Gilbert's chain. Sealed by the Nightray family and eventually tamed by Gilbert. It can use teleportation at a great strain to the contractor. It resembles a giant raven. Quotes *"Young Master!" (to Oz; sometimes romanized as bocchan) *"Protecting the master... is supposed to be my job!" (to Oz) *"No matter what happens, I will be beside you." (to Oz) *"What were you thinking?! Did you really want to die?!" (to Oz after almost shooting him while being controlled by Zwei) *"Even now, I want to stay as your follower." (to Oz) *"Shut up, you stupid rabbit." (to Alice) *"In other words, it's fine if you die." (to Alice when she asked him how to erase Oz's seal from forming a contract with Alice) *"Don't say it. It was for my hat." (to Oz when he unleashed Oz's powers so Alice could win his hat back) Trivia *He is 124 years old if you count the years he spent in Abyss and the time growing up with and without Oz.. (Gil was 9 years old in appearance when he escaped, which was 15 years ago, thus the time he spent there was 85 years). *He is one of the prime suspects for the murder of Alice 100 years ago, due to the flashbacks he has of Sablier. *Gilbert's fear of cats is a reference to "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland", when Alice scared off a mouse and some others animals by talking about Dinah (Dinah was the cat). Gilbert is probably based on this mouse, as his brother Vincent is based on the Dormouse, the other rodent in the book. * He looks strikingly similar to Tyki Mikk from D. Gray Man. Category:Male Characters Category:Contractors Category:Nightray Family Category:Pandora members